


Никакого модерна!

by Kamarien



Series: Мультифандомный АУ-челлендж 2017 [31]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Humor, Missing Scene, Other
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:01:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26406157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kamarien/pseuds/Kamarien
Summary: Немного о истории выбора главенствующего художественного стиля в Империи.
Series: Мультифандомный АУ-челлендж 2017 [31]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1918987
Kudos: 2





	Никакого модерна!

**Author's Note:**

> Написано в 2017г на [Мультифандомный АУ-челлендж](https://coffeebee.diary.ru/p212565591.htm).  
> День 30, тема: Модерн
> 
> Примечание: модерн - художественный и архитектурный стиль, характерными чертами которого являются изогнутость, изящность и воздушность форм.

Новая империя... Его новая империя! Палпатин с удовольствием поглаживал новый символ государства на своем новом столе.  
Новое государство требовало внешнего подтверждения и обновления своей столицы. Да, ее определенно стоит переименовать.  
А может, и перестроить.  
Может быть, модерн, столь любимый на его родине, Набу?  
Палпатин откинулся на спинку, представляя себе обновленный Сенат: растительные узоры, изящные купола, переплетающиеся стебли в рамах... Корусканту не повредит подобная память о живой природе.  
Пиликнул комлинк, прерывая приятные размышления. Энакин.  
Ох... Точно, Энакин.  
Палпатин с грустью осмотрел кабинет, уже оформленный в столь приятном глазу стиле, и отверг экспансию модерна в Империи.  
Энакин — это Вейдер, Вейдер — это корабли и двести килограмм живого веса. Какой уж тут модерн? Такую нагрузку никакие гнутые ножки не выдержат.  
Придется все же брать что-то монументальное. С цельнолитыми креслами. А еще лучше — высеченными из камня, а то никаких стульев не напасешься.


End file.
